


Moments out of time

by Melie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Dialogue, Relationship(s), Threesome - F/M/M, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: Once it starts, it doesn't stop. They steal moments for themselves, away from danger and war and training and anything that is not them. Their relationship develops steps by steps, and the moments become even more precious.





	Moments out of time

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this over a year and a half ago (January 2016, says my file). I didn't think I'd ever finish it. And yet yesterday I came across it, reread it and... well, finished it.
> 
> It's a bit weird posting it after such a long time ~~(especially amidst a sea of _Haikyuu_ stuff)~~ but well. Enjoy? ^^;;;

Every now and then she comes back. Exhausted but happy – she's not sure if it's really happiness, but it does feel good. And she finds them, Finn finally awake, Poe standing right behind him. She holds Finn tight, but she hugs Poe too. She doesn't know him well, not yet, but she likes him. Poe Dameron is a very difficult man to dislike.

And that's how it starts, their moments out of time. Out of war, out of training. Just theirs.

They huddle together and they talk. Poe shares stories of his childhood on Yavin 4, all carefully picked to make them smile. Rey doesn't even envy him, the stories make her feel lighter somehow.

Finn has anecdotes from his time as a First Order cadet, also carefully picked. They are all funny, other moments out of time, this time with troopers. He does not mention what has happened to his comrades since. If Rey and Poe can sense that his voice is not as light as it should be when remembering those past adventures, they do not show it.

Rey herself has no such stories to tell, but she listens. Her rare tales are lonely ones, of treasures she found when scavenging. Sometimes, she'll find old legends to narrate, pieces she overheard on Jakku. Some of them she completed herself, arranging them into sagas – she's not always sure which ones anymore.

They share stories, food, time, space. No big confidences – not yet. They enjoy each other's company. On her way back to the base, Rey looks forward to those moments. She relishes in them again when she leaves, replaying them in her head while fiddling with the controls of the Millenium Falcon. She wonders if Poe does the same when he goes on a mission. He has less to gain from their relationship, and yet he's always there, always present, always ready to share, maybe even more than Finn is, than she is. Definitely more. Maybe it's just in his nature, she reasons. Maybe it doesn't matter at all.

 

* * *

 

One time she is back before Poe is, and Finn and her wait together while the X-Wing lands. She sees Finn clenching his fists, maybe from the pain that still plagues him, maybe out of nervousness. She wonders if she should touch him, put a hand on his shoulder – that's what Poe would do. But Poe himself appear before she can make her mind and she doesn't have to think about it any more.

She's not surprised to see the two men kissing – it's not the first time, and she's well aware of what has blossomed between them. She steps back a little to give them space, and that's when Poe breaks the kiss and turns towards her.

And she realises what he's going to do next. And, at the exact same time, she decides to let him.

In a moment out of time, Poe's hands gently wrapped around her face, Rey gets her first kiss.

 

* * *

 

Kissing Finn takes a bit longer. By now they both know they want to, they're just not as spontaneous as Poe. Embraces come more naturally to them.

When Rey rests her head on Finn's shoulder it doesn't feel like home – she's not sure how home would feel – but close enough.

 

* * *

 

She lets Poe into her bed first. By now their relationship has evolved, and she doesn't see him like she sees Finn and yet it's no different. The kisses have left her hungry for more and when he shows up at her doorstep one night (Finn is resting, not yet healed, it's taking too long, she doesn't like it) she truly feels glad.

He is as gentle with her as he is with Finn, or so she assumes (one day, soon, she'll find out). They take their time. He whispers questions in her ears (“Is this okay?”, “Would you like...”, “Are you alright?”), each sending warmth through her as much as his touch does.

She thinks it is fitting, that he should be her first. It is definitely for the best, she knows it, Finn knows it, Poe knows it and that's why he's here, his lips on her forehead, his hands guiding hers. He's also here because he wants to be, she has no doubt about that. He won't let her have any doubt about that.

Poe remains steady where Finn would panic. Poe knows exactly what to say, what to ask, what to do, how to listen even when she's not speaking.

And so, when, a little bit later, Rey steals a moment for Finn and herself, they both know the part that Poe played in making sure this moment, _their_ moment, goes well. They remember the “Is this okay?”, “the “Are you alright?”. They know when to stop and when to breathe, they know to ask for a break if it's about to become too much – even though, in the end, they don't need to. They're not rushing, even though the need they felt was strong, they're not rushing, they're not crashing against each other, there is no panic. It is different, of course. Sex with Finn is not sex with Poe and never will be, but Rey finds she enjoys both, for different reasons, and she believes that Finn feels the same, and Poe probably does too. It works well for the three of them, this way.

They talk about him in the night. Finn tells her tales he's told her before, of their first meeting, of Poe's smile (they spend a lot of time talking about that smile). Rey adds her own tales, all these moments her hearts skipped a bit when looking Dameron's way – it was after it had started skipping a bit for Finn, and she really didn't expect it to happen, but it did any way.

There's a knock at the door in the morning. They both smile and invite Poe in. He looks at them, shakes his head, bites his lower lip, smiles, all at the same time, and Rey knows without even glancing in Finn's direction that his heart is fluttering the same way as hers, if not a little bit stronger – but she'll catch up soon, she's sure of it.

 

* * *

 

Some of their moments may have changed in nature, but not all, far from it. They still talk – in bed, yes, but also at lunch, or under the stars at night, and in all those places where they talked before. It would be a mistake to sum up their exchanges to carresses and moans now that they have those as well.

They do not always kiss when they part or reunite. When they do, it is not always Poe who leans in first.

And when Rey falls asleep in either – or both – of their embraces, it starts feeling a little bit like home, because maybe that's what home is, those little moments outside of missions that just theirs, just theirs, just theirs.

 


End file.
